fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leengard Ustan
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Leengard Ustan! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 00:24, January 3, 2012 RE: Need Help Alright, so you're that confused, huh. Well you automatically already have a profile page. Ok, so what exacty do you need help with first? (and if you're on right now, go on chat, to make communication easier.I'll be on it) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Forget chat, just tell me on my talk page. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Actually no it's best to go here . [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmmm...Meet me on the chat tomorrow so we can discuss this. If I can't fit you in the first story, then maybe Episode 2. I'd rather not have a collab as the first episode though, because I need to introduce a bunch of characters and what not, but maybe if we can make it work out. UndeadHero 05:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Mind if I use Fire-Make Magic for a character? Chisana Hi! I would like to do it but I can't for two reasons: the first one being that Athena Veil is a Dark Guild and Chisana is a Mage, not a Dark Mage. Also, I already have plans for the members I want and I don't wanna mix things up. Your page also needs serious work, because most things don't have the correct format. If you need help, either you go check some fanon pages or even some official Fairy Tail Wiki's pages. I'm sorry that I can't help you, but currently I'm making the base of my storyline and I'm rejecting several requests. Davidchola2 08:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Hydra, Magic Hiya Leengard! Well, I think you should go and make the page for the magic. I mean, you should be able to find an awesome use for it :P And if you want, I can help you with the description, so go right ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 00:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm done with the deleting. And sure, make the Iron Feather Magic, plus, the Black Feather isn't being used by Deus anymore, so it's alright for you to make that. And thanks very much![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 21:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chimera Magic Sure as long as u can help fill the page a littele bit Animaltamer7 07:57, February 16, 2012 (UTC)Animaltamer7Animaltamer7 07:57, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Badge This badge is for you: 22:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Brick: "It was wet down there & I fell on my crotch!" 23:34, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh it's fine, i don't use Draco anyway, lol[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 06:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I think that you shouldn't use Dragon Slayer for Draco's magic. But, I wouldn't mind, however, what would it consist of?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 20:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty, good luck pal.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 06:40, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bug you --Knightwalker591 12:06, March 21, 2012 (UTC) sorry to bug you i wonder if you mind if my Yamashita Kenpachi person can use the Make-fire style of magic but have if you don't mind or not please message me and have a nice day ^.^" - Knightwalker591 Knightwalker591 11:01, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you and don't forget to add yamashita name there please ^^" Please.... :3 Hi there may i ask if i can have one of my character ( Taimen Danieru ) using the fire-make magic. plz reply... Thanks :D Superlolmaniac 11:20, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:The Seals of Heaven and Hell Thanks. I was going to go get them, but time sort of said no. And sure, as long as you include Parius taught it to him. Also, I would like to get a look, and see who you will be making. The Parius (talk) 22:23, March 30, 2012 (UTC). Alright. i'll leave it as a comment, if you don't mind. XD The Parius (talk) 21:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay, perhaps? Yo. I just wanted to see if you would RP, with me. Maybe Tamashi vs Parius? Not sure. XD Anyway, hit me up, if you wanna. The Parius (talk) 22:06, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then. XD tell me when you wanna do it, then. Link me to it, also. The Parius (talk) 01:02, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Nah, let's not make this a story thing. Parius just meets tamashi, and they fight. XD The Parius (talk) 12:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing :D[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 05:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Guild can i join your guild with my phoenix slayer as an S class nominee? True-Clown-Prince 02:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you you very muchTrue-Clown-Prince 02:51, May 3, 2012 (UTC) question would either of my mages be in your omega storiesTrue-Clown-Prince 03:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I always do them.I'll do this chapter tomorrow, I am preoccupied--The Princess of Darkness (My word is law...) 03:46, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Answer Knightwalker591 02:13, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Depends who it is send me a link and i will get back to you. Alright but you gotta edit it in. A Deal Knightwalker591 22:03, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Look i like the idea of letting friendly Users use some of my stuff, so i wanna make you a deal if you make OCs with my OCs in there stories i want you to edit it into there stories as well to make it like a good flow. Re: Re: A Deal Knightwalker591 00:09, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Alrightly Enjoy :3 btw take a look at my new page Karyuudo question 2 Knightwalker591 01:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) if you got msn add me at ff.13fan@hotmail.com and we can rp Yo Just dropping by to say I'm definitely gonna finish reading through your storyline. Just I've had alot of reading to do for school, which has gotten in the way. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) 10 Blades Hey, im going to make a page, about 10 awesomely powerful/mystical blades. I just wanted to know if you wanted in on it. XD The Parius (talk) 19:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Your a bit late. Went and made two pages, based on the blades already, but your more then welcome to make something to add to it, or have someone wield one of them. Here. 10 Unmei no Ken, there are the blades, and this, The Unmei no Kenshi is the faction associated with it. The Parius (talk) 02:08, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Nah, it's free. XD Try to get other people involved in this, too. XD I want all ten blades to be wielded at some time. The Parius (talk) 02:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Kk. Again, if you want, you can send me a link to the char you make for it. XD Up to you. The Parius (talk) 02:31, May 24, 2012 (UTC) They all can have the users chosen element go through them, except for two of them. that's about it. the powers are all up to the user. The Parius (talk) 04:54, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Zikimura Hey Lee, can i please call you that, your username is long :X Is it okay if I make a familiar spirit for my character Dante? She won't be a combat type. I just think it would be awesome if he had a partner. She would be like Happy if anything. :P[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 17:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Thanks :P Later if you want you can check my character to see what I've done :P [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 21:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey, just thought to ask you again. Can I have Black Star use Familiar Spirit Magic? I know you're probably gonna say yes, but I think it's common courtesy to ask you :P I will be doing this all the time, even if you say that I can use everything lol :P If it begins to annoy you, just think of it as me informing you what I'm doing with your stuff lol :P Although I don't have any magic articles that can help you with some future characters, If you need anything else with my babies (creations) lol, feel free to ask. LETS GO, BABIES >:P lol Bickslow quote here[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 16:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Tale of Team Moon Drop Oh wow, I completely forgot about that, been focusing on the writing and all. But yeah sure, I'd love to put them in, I'm ecstatic that somebody asked for their character to be put in. I see that Conway uses Fire Make, which is something that I'm very keen on writing about. Just a question but is Gottes a martial artist? I can see what you're getting at, but if you could, expand the abilities a tiny bit. Perhaps right about his endurance or speed. Of course, you don't have to do that but I guess it would be easier on me if I knew the limits of Gottes. Anyway, yeah, I'll include your characters into the storyline. Really happy now thanks! NowiePark 07:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well how should I say this...well it's good, I'll give you that. However, I think you may be severely holding them back. For example, look at Kharlan Feaw or Dante Royard, or perhaps Kenshin Suzuki. They're not exactly OP, but they ARE well developed. Yours are good as well, but the other articles fully explore the character's capabilities, they give readers an idea for how far a character can go. A good tip would be to pay attention to a character's abilities (Usually the admins have really good characters) use them as a blueprint for your characters, that's what I did for most of mine. Don't hesitate to give your character a bunch of abilities, unless you want to hold it back as a surprise for the story (Which is sort of what I'm doing, since I'm planning on giving Serum, Florence, Mithra and Silas all secondary magics). While talking about the story, there's something else I wanted to ask. I've already asked Zikimura and he said that he wanted Dante to be introduced in a mock fight against Silas, but how do you want your charaxcters to be introduced? It's completely up to you, since nothings really been set into stone yet but just give a thought to how you would like your characters to be introduced. And once again, don't be afraid to go to the extremes, suggest the wildest ideas such as : They come attack the protagonists as hunters or they just meet by chance. It's completely your choice as to how you would want them to be introduced. Sorry this post was so long but I just had to get this across NowiePark 06:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Gard...would it be alright if I called you that? I was just thinking of creating the official "Team Moon Drop" page, although I still don't know whether it's a good idea or not...well I guess that's why I have a sandbox :). Anyway, if I do indeed decide to go through with it, would you like me to list your characters as part of the team? NowiePark 10:39, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...well this is a bit puzzling. So you wouldn't really have any problems with Conway joining Moon Drop right? And Gottes would be like...a character that appears every now and then? Silas, despite being a mage, is mostly a martial artist, so do you think that Gottes would enjoy Silas' company and be somehow persuaded to join the team? It's your choice, your characters and all, just need to clear up one more thing Would Conway and Gottes know of each other? Like, would they be close or just have heard of each other? NowiePark 06:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gard, it's Nowie here. I was just looking for some material to use for Silas' weapon and I came across this hammer design that I thought you could use for Gottes. http://www.wowhead.com/item=71352#modelviewer Just thought you should check it out, it looks really cool NowiePark 11:56, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ok ok il start on him right away.True-Clown-Prince 02:24, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I Finished my S Class Naminee Wrath Fireheart True-Clown-Prince 19:52, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man i worked really hard on him. ^.^ Let me know when you make another story and if you use Wrath. Also I'm glad you think so highy of himTrue-Clown-Prince 23:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Shinichi Death Mark Knightwalker591 03:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I will Agree to add it to the missions, but i want you to edit it into it for me Re:House of Life Cool. got the guy right here. Kuroi Mizu Look at him, and see if he will be good. The Parius (talk) 21:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey How's it going man True-Clown-Prince 04:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC)